1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door opening prevention apparatus, and, more particularly, to apparatus which is mounted in the floor of a door opening to prevent unauthorized opening of the door when actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been a need for security devices to prevent unauthorized entry into a house or the like. Generally, such devices are relatively complicated and expensive and difficult to install. There is a need for a relatively inexpensive and uncomplicated device which can be quickly and easily installed in a location whereby a door into a house or the like cannot be opened easily even if an intruder has a key to the door. Such a device should be mounted in a manner whereby it can be easily avoided by the homeowner but located such that it is activated unknowingly by an intruder. Such a device should be able to be installed by a homeowner who is relatively unskilled and without the need for complicated and expensive tooling. It is intended primarily for inward opening entry doors.